The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a mobile x-ray apparatus, in particular, to a mobile x-ray apparatus without a motorized mechanical assist that is transportable entirely by manually rolling the apparatus.
Mobile x-ray apparatuses are of particular value in intensive care unit (ICU) and other environments where timely acquisition of a radiographic image is important. Because it can be wheeled around the ICU or other area and brought directly to the patient's bedside, a mobile x-ray apparatus allows an attending physician or clinician to have recent information on the condition of a patient and helps to reduce the risks entailed in moving patients to stationary equipment in the radiological facility.
Apparatus and methods of the present disclosure address the need for a mobile radiography unit that can be readily wheeled from one place to another within a treatment facility. An object of the present disclosure is to provide a mobile x-ray apparatus which makes it possible to adjust the position of the x-ray tube head rapidly when moving the apparatus into a position for capturing an x-ray image of a patient. Some mobile x-ray apparatuses, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,382 to Akutsu, et. al., referenced above, include a drive motor for driving the plurality of wheels due to the difficulty of manually manipulating the apparatus.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.